


The Best Thing

by MissCrazyWriter321



Series: Bite-Sized Grimm Fics [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Dramatic Nick, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Silly, fictlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: “It’s a cold, you dork; save the dramatic speeches.”
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Series: Bite-Sized Grimm Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168478
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much for this pairing, but there really is something cute about them, and I'm pretty happy with this short piece. It was a response to the amazing ambiguousgelpen's prompt "cold."

“If I don’t make it....” He looks up at her pitifully from under dark lashes, blanket tucked up around his shoulders. “I want you to know that I love you, and that you, Kelly, and Diana are the best things that have ever happened to me.”

She snorts, running a hand through his hair, shaking her head, and replies, “It’s a cold, you dork; save the dramatic speeches.” 

His lips twitch, but he still manages a pout, tugging at her hand. “Just in case, you should stay here and cuddle me for awhile.” 

(She does, of course. But she also reminds him, as he nuzzles into her shoulder, that he is a complete and utter _dork._ ) 

**Author's Note:**

> Nick taking a bullet? No problem, got to get the bad guy.   
> Nick with a cold? Stop everything and cuddle him. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
